Paradise Diversion
by DarkFien
Summary: Inspired by Sawan Biang. Elena Gilbert's older sister, Katherine, is left broken both physically and mentally by Damon Salvatore. Two years later, she gets married to his father and Elena, her and her mom all go to live in Giuseppe's billion dollar mansion. Damon doesn't like this at all and kidnaps Elena when Katherine tries to get revenge, doing the unthinkable to Elena...


" Katherine! Katherine!" I screamed, racing beside the moving hospital bed. "Its going to be okay," I cried out, tears streaking my face.

"Please, miss, you need to wait out here," a nurse said.

"No, I...I need to be there with her!" She pushed on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, miss, you have to stay out here." With that, she walked into the room the had just wheeled my sister into and closed the door.

"Honey?" my mom called, running up to my side, her face puffy from tears. "Is she okay? What happened?"

_(Flash back)_

"Come on, Elena, I want to surprise him!" Katherine beamed. We wandered up the path leading to the big fancy house that was owned by Damon Salvatore, Katherine's boyfriend. He was hosting a party and Katherine had told him she couldn't make it because of work, then later her boss told her she could have it off. So here we are. Katherine wanted to surprise him since she said he'd been so sad when she'd said she couldn't make it.

"Damo..." She stopped half way, and I looked up to see Damon's arm around Caroline Forbes.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"I...I wanted to surprise you... What are you doing with her?" I could hear the trembling in her voice, knew that she was on the verge of tears. Damon grinned at that.

"What do you _think _I'm doing with Caroline?" That was all it took, Katherine's tears spilled over.

"You...you're cheating on me?" Damon smirked, pulling a smiling Caroline closer to him.

"Me and you, we're just a one time thing. Sure, I wanted you, but I've had you, and trust me...I wasted my time being patient and waiting for you to get over your virgin fears." Katherine's crying got louder. Seeing the hurt and pain in her watery eyes, I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go, Katherine."

"How _could _you?" He merely grinned bigger. "You...you _selfish, _unfeeling _asshole!_"

"Katherine, come on, lets just go," I begged. She ripped her hand from mine, turned on her heel and ran back down the path. With one last glare at Damon, I followed her. "Katherine! Katherine, slow down! Kath...KATHERINE!" She ran into the road...time seemed to slow down...and then the bus hit her.

_(End of flash back)_

"She berely made it...if that bus had been going faster, she wouldn't have. She's got a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a broken nose and leg. And of course, covered in bruises and cuts...bad cuts. She's going to be out for a couple of days, and she's not going home for at least three weeks," the Doctor, an elderly man explained. Me and my mom nodded. "But all in all she should heal up fine."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't touch her, she's very fragile right now." I nodded and hurried to the door, closing it softly behind me and my mom.

"Katherine. You're okay, honey," my mom murmured, a few tears rolling down her face. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

_(Two years later)_

"Breath, Katherine, breath. You look great," I cheered. And she did in her white, lacey wedding dress.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, marrying Giuseppe?" When Katherine had recovered, Giuseppe Salvatore, Damons father, had felt guilty, thinking that it was his sons fault. He paid for the hospital bills, bought her anything and everything she wanted. Then six months ago...he asked her to marry him. Katherine had quickly agreed, not caring about their huge age difference.

"If you love him...I think you're doing exacly the right thing." A sad, guilty expression crossed her face but she quickly brushed it away with a smile.

"Yes...Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you, Elena." She took a deep breath. "Time to go." I heard the music start up outside.

"Lets go," I said. We opened the door, the little flower girl already fluttering red rose pettles all around. I stepped out walking down the aisle. Once at the top and standing in my spot, she began walking down, arms linked with my mother, who stood in for our dad...who had died five years ago.

"Treat her good," were my mothers words when she handed Katherine's hand over to Giuseppe. He nodded, a big, bright smile on his face. Silence fell as the preecher read and they voiced their vows. Giuseppe slipped a big diamond ring onto Katherine's finger and she slipped a gold one onto his. Giuseppe kissed her cheek and the room burst with clapping. Katherine and Giuseppe smiled, hugging each other. Then a single clap of hands came from behind me...and I knew all too well who it was..._Damon._

"Congrats, old man, you managed to snag yourself yet _another _young one."

"Damon," he warned.

"Oh, and looky here, I even got her a present." He held out a long white box. "Take it, I picked it out just for you." Katherine was frozen. "Don't wanna? Okay, I'll open it for you." He pulled the lid off the box, pulling out a gold trophy. We all looked at him in question. "See? I even engraved some words on it. It says..._Congrats on winning the best Gold digger award..._Oh, would you look at that, no name...I guess I just don't care about low gold diggers names." He laughed to himself.

"Damon! Stop!" Giuseppe shouted. But it was too late. Katherine had come out of her shock and ran towards the house, tears streaming down her face. Giuseppe ran after her.

"Okay everyone, food and drinks in the back. Please help yourself!" I called, trying my best to stay calm. "What's your problem?" I asked once the people had wandered out to the back. "Can't you see their happy? Can't you see that your dad is happy?" He scoffed.

"He won't be once he figures out the real reason why she married him." I rolled my eyes.

"For money, right? That's what you think."

"No, for me." My eyes widened.

"Why on earth...?"

"Because, she still wants me, and she knows the only way she'll ever get near me again is if she's living in the same house...which means she has to marry my dad." I laughed bitterly at that.

"You know, Damon...not everything is about you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe her and him really do love each other?"

"Can't say the thought crossed my mind...but then again...I usually don't think stupid things." I shook my head.

"You're..._disgusting,"_ and walked passed him toward the house.


End file.
